The instant invention relates to glazing systems and more particularly to a glass panel assembly for use on a vertical or inclined supporting frame structure.
The concept of incorporating large glass panel assemblies into various buildings, including dwellings and commercial buildings has gained significant popularity in recent years. Further, this increase in popularity has extended to both the use of large single glass panel assemblies to form skylights and large windows as well as to the use of multiple glass panel assemblies to form large vertical or inclined glass wall areas in conservatories and sunrooms, atriums, etc. However, while building elements which incorporate large glass panel assemblies have become extremely popular, it has been found that they are often among the most difficult and expensive building elements to construct. One of the primary reasons for this is that it is generally very difficult to compensate for the large differences in the thermal expansion properties of the various types wood, metal, rubber, and glass commonly utilized to construct and support glass panel assemblies. Specifically, it has been found that because of the differences in the thermal expansion properties of these materials it can be extremely difficult to form tightly sealed waterproof glass panel assemblies, particularly when they are supported on building frame structures made of wood or wood composites.
It has also been found that the inaccuracies which are inherent in virtually all wooden frame structures make it even more difficult to provide well sealed glass panel assemblies over wooden frame structures. In this regard, even wooden frame structures constructed by the most skillful craftsman always have some inaccuracies, and these inaccuracies are frequently amplified by the warping, expansion and contraction which occurs to some extent with even the most dimensionally stable woods.
Even still further, it has been found that when constructing glass panel assemblies on frame structures of various materials, the thermal conductivity between exterior and interior assembly components can often cause condensation to be formed on the interior components. In this regard, it has been found that whenever there are direct thermally conductive paths which cause thermal bridging between interior and exterior mounting components, the interior components are generally prone to developing condensation, and even frost, during periods of cold weather. As a result, it has been found that it is important to eliminate thermally conductive paths whenever possible, although it is generally still necessary to provide some means for dissipating moisture from interior mounting components in order to avoid water damage from condensation or leakage to adjacent wood or metal framing. It has also been found that it is important to dissipate water near insulated glass edge seals because prolonged exposure to water can cause seal failures and fogging within insulated glass units.
The instant invention provides an effective glass panel assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of the heretofore available assemblies. Specifically, the glass panel assembly of the instant invention is adapted to compensate for variations in the thermal expansion properties of different construction materials, including glass, metal, wood and rubber and to avoid direct thermal paths between interior and exterior mounting components made of thermally conductive metals. The glass panel assembly of the instant invention further provides an effective network of channels and gutters for conducting water from condensation or leakage to appropriate drainage areas. Even still further, the instant invention provides a glass panel assembly which includes a base plate comprising elevated pads for supporting an insulated glass panel so that the edge seal thereof is normally out of direct contact with standing water. Still further, the glass panel assembly is adapted to compensate for minor irregularities and imperfections in the construction of frame structures on which it is mounted.
More specifically, the glass panel assembly of the instant invention is adapted to be mounted on a supporting frame structure including one or more support elements, and it comprises an elongated base plate made of an elastomeric material which is received on a support element of the support structure. The base plate includes a base portion, a center attachment portion extending upwardly from the base portion and a support pad portion extending upwardly from the base portion in outwardly spaced relation to the attachment portion. The base plate preferably includes a pair support pad portions which extend upwardly from the base portion in outwardly spaced relation on opposite sides of the attachment portion, and it preferably further comprises a channel element which extends upwardly from the base portion in outwardly spaced relation to at least one of the support pad portions for defining one or more moisture channels on the base plate. The attachment portion and the support pad portions preferably also cooperate to define moisture channels therebetween. The glass panel assembly further comprises an elongated ridged attachment element received in coextensive relation on the attachment portion of the base plate and secured to a frame element beneath the base plate with fastening elements which extend through the attachment portion of the base plate. The assembly further includes a glass panel received and supported on at least one of the support pad portions so that an edge of the glass panel is spaced inwardly slightly from the support pad portion thereof and spaced outward slightly from the adjacent attachment element. Further, the glass panel assembly includes an elongated pressure cap comprising an aluminum frame member having a pressure pad made of elastomeric material thereon which is received in engagement with the glass panel so that the glass panel is captured between the pressure pad and the support pad portion of the base plate. The pressure cap is secured to the attachment element with screws or the like which engage the attachment element to retain the pressure cap in position on the glass panel. Specifically, the attachment element preferably includes a pair of spaced upstanding wall portions which cooperate to define a channel therebetween and which have inwardly facing longitudinally extending grooves thereon for receiving fastening elements in threaded engagement in the attachment element. The attachment element preferably further comprises a pair of flanges which extend outwardly from the upstanding wall portions thereof for supporting the attachment element on the attachment portion of the base plate and for stabilizing the attachment element against tilting out of alignment. The glass panel assembly of the instant invention can be effectively embodied as comprising a single glass panel or as comprising a plurality of glass panels. In the latter case, the glass panel assembly is normally assembled on a frame assembly comprising a plurality of rafters and purlins, and the assembly normally includes a base plate mounted on each of the rafters and each of the purlins. Further, the base plates are oriented so that the moisture channels in the base plates on the purlins communicate with the moisture channels in the base plates on the rafters so that water from the moisture channels in the base plates on the purlins is conducted to the moisture channels in the base plates on the rafters where it is carried to the perimeter of the glass panel assembly and weeped to the exterior of the assembly. A multi-panel assembly of this type further normally includes an attachment element on each of the base plates, means for securing each of the attachment elements to the respective purlin or rafter thereof, and a plurality of glass panels which are supported on the support pad portions of the base plates to form an enlarged assembly comprising a plurality of glass panels. The assembly further comprises a plurality of pressure caps which are secured to the attachment elements for retaining the glass panels in assembled relation on the respective base plates thereof.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective glass panel assembly comprising an elastomeric base plate which is receivable on a rafter or purlin and adapted for supporting a glass panel thereon.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective glass panel assembly comprising a plurality of elastomeric base plates having moisture channels therein for carrying moisture to the exterior of the assembly by gravitational flow.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective glass panel assembly comprising one or more elongated ridged metal exterior pressure caps which are thermally isolated from the interior components of the assembly.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective glass panel assembly which is adapted to compensate for minor irregularities or imperfections in a supporting frame structure on which the glass panel assembly is mounted.
And even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective glass panel assembly which is capable of compensating for variations in the thermal expansion properties of the various components thereof.
An even further object is to provide a glass panel assembly which includes an elastomeric base plate and an elongated attachment element which is receivable in engagement in a channel in the base plate to stabilize the assembly and straighten the base plate.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.